Stressed
by Stargirl720
Summary: Shintarou Midorima has been really /really/ stressed lately, and when he gets home, he's exhausted. However, his husbands are willing to help him destress in less than innocent ways. Rated M for smut/sex. Read and review! Pairing is Shintarou, Tetsuya, and Kazunari.


**A/N: I've only seen about 2 others stories for this and I gotta contribute I love this couple tbh. R &R dude, please. I love when people tell me what they think. Don't be afraid to request stories dudes.**

 **This was a birthday present for a friend. Her name is Daph. i love her.**

Shintarou sighed as he walked through his doorway, unable to stop thinking about all the tests coming up. Stressed weighed on his shoulders like an anchor does a boat, and he felt as though the metaphorical chains of the anchor were cutting into his shoulders, pulling him down with it.

Taking a gulp of air, the tsundere walked further into his house after setting his stuff down and slipping on his inside shoes. Not seeing anyone, he frowned and pushed his hair back, closing his eyes for a moment. In that moment, he tried to soothe himself. He was home. His lovers were waiting for him somewhere in the house. All he had to do was find them.

Rolling his aching shoulders, Shintarou trudged up to his room and tilted his head when he heard a few noises from the room. With a deep breath, he opened the door to see Tetsuya laying on the bed and Kazunari hovering over him, both of them half naked. The noiret smirked as Shintarou stared. "Wanna join, Shin-chan?" He asked, winking.

Shintarou blinked and nodded slightly, too tired to talk. Quickly, he stripped himself down to nothing. Kazunari didn't make him do anything and just guided the taller to their bed, gently laying him down. Tetsuya had already been prepped, before he arrived. Kazunari chuckled and turned him around so that his bottom was exposed, eager to begin. With fingers drenched in lube, Kazunari prodded at Shintarou's entrance, grinning as he received a mewl in response. "Oh, you like that?" He chuckled, pressing harder but not quite entering.

The taller panted and locked his limbs tight so he could control himself. "Nnng. Kazu -" His husband cut him off by thrusting a finger in.

"No speaking the entire time." The medium sized man said, twisting his finger. Shintarou slumped down, eyes shut as he nodded. "Good. Tetsuya?" The smallest looked over and tilted his head. "Why don't you get that mouth of yours working?" He smirked and the phantom nodded, quickly sliding beneath Shintarou.

The tall man moaned as Kazunari added another finger, twisting them and scissoring them inside the other. "Ahhh ~" He breathed, trying to resist thrusting into his small husband's mouth. That didn't stop the little jolting movements he made. Tetsuya hummed around the heavy appendage that rested on his tongue, amused at the reaction that his skillful tongue elicited from the tallest.

Shintarou panted and shuddered before falling over the edge with a soundless cry.

"I know you've been very stressed out, babe. So I thought maybe Tetsuya and I could help a bit." Kazunari leaned over as Tetsuya pulled off, and they kissed each other before moving on to Shintarou.

"Shintarou-kun tastes nice." The blue haired man said, swallowing. "Shintarou-kun should let me taste his cum again."

The taller panted at the hot words, hand grabbing at his hair and kissing his smaller husband. "Tetsuya…" He rumbled in between the sloppy connecting of lips and tongues.

"Ah, no speaking, Shintarou-kun." Tetsuya let a hand cradle Shintarou's balls before his fingers dragged their way up his chest lightly, taking their time. "Shhhhhhh."

The tsundere trembled, hanging his head at all the different sensations he was feeling. "Nnng, ah -" He moaned in frustration. Kazunari got the message and withdrew his fingers. Leaning forward, he nipped the other's earlobe, chuckling at the noises that resulted.

"Needy, greedy boy, aren't you?" He said as he pumped his length, covering it in lube. "Shin-chan just can't control himself, can he?"

Tetsuya grabbed the lube and spread it over Shintarou's length, looking into his eyes while doing so. The man, hissed as his length began hardening again. His refractory period was always almost inhumanly fast.

A minute or so later, Shintarou was sliding into Tetsuya and Kazunari pressed into Shintarou. Immediately once they were inside, Kazunari leaned back and Shintarou followed. Beginning a fast pace, the current top moved as best he could.

Shintarou moved his knees to either side of Kazunari and moaned, arms shaking as he propped himself up on them. Tetsuya rode him slowly, a lot different from Kazunari.

The tsundere's head spun at the sensations and he cried out as another orgasm was milked from him. However, neither of his lovers were done. Kazunari kept thrusting, Tetsuya kept going up and slamming down. "A - ah!" He moaned and struggled to hold himself up as he began to grow hard another time.

Whimpering quietly, Shintarou shuddered and squeaked when Kazunari reached up for his nipples and Tetsuya began kissing him sensually.

"Aug - Tetsuuyaaa, Kaazzu~" He managed to let out as tears leaked from his eyes. "P - please, more!"

Kazunari sped up, the brutal sound of skin slapping skin getting louder. Tetsuya went harder, clenching his insides and rolling his hips. "Is - is this to your liking, Shi-Shintarou-kun?" He asked as he panted with exertion.

Kazunari chuckled breathlessly, sweat beading on his forehead. "Yeah, Shin-chan. How are you -" He groaned lowly. "How are you doing up there?"

Shintarou sobbed, his thighs quivering and arms creaking in protest. "I - I'm so close!" He keened loudly and shook with effort to keep his hips still. "So close, so good!" He shouted and wailed before coming inside Tetsuya, who shuddered to a stop. Collapsing on top of Kazunari, who panted and came inside the other, Shintarou shifted slightly. Kazunari removed himself and the creamy liquid spilled onto the sheets. Shintarou pulled out of Tetsuya and the same thing happened before they all collapsed next to each other.

The trio tried to regain their breath and looked at each other, smiling. "I love you both." Shintarou whispered, grabbing their hands.

"And we love you back."

 _Happy Birthday Daph!_


End file.
